Dorvish Federal Election, May 4202
The Dorvish Federal Election of 4202 was an election in Federal Republic of Dorvik. The election elected 505 members of the Federal Assembly for the 14th Federal Assembly Session as well as decided the next President of the Federal Republic of Dorvik following sitting President Leonhard Kahn announcing he will not stand for a fourth term. The winner of the Presidential election was second-time candidate Walda Eberhardt. Presidential Campaign Early Campaign The campaigning for the election kicked off markedly early with the announcement that Kahn would not be standing for another term which caused a stir in the media about a likely successor and other possible opposition candidates. The media and pollsters quickly identified several possible contenders including Adele Daluege and Walda Eberhardt. Klaus Wu was initially seen as a possible candidate, but he ruled himself out following his step down from the leadership of the party being replaced by his son. Angela Gladstone, leader of the Progress Democrats was seen as their most likely candidate for the Presidency, being significantly more than the sitting President. However Gladstone ruled out running for the Presidency, stating she would instead focus on the Federal Assembly and hoped to instead become the Federal Chancellor as opposed to President. Polls put the Daluege and Eberhardt one or two points apart, however various pollsters had different candidates in the lead, following the Haldor riots Eberhardt gained the upper hand creating a five point lead for herself. The lead soon dissipated following Valtin's declaration that he would run, despite Valtin's centre-right policies, he carried a well known family name and a socially progressive attitude to LGBT rights and abortion, mixed with market liberalism, leading to a split in the social lefts vote. Two Becomes Five Saphrax Franz zu Völksau of the SNP became the next to declare his candidacy, followed shortly by Randolf Urquhart of the newly formed Dorvish Alliance for Freedom. A debate on foreign and home policies was held a year out from the elections, with debates on other areas held every month. The debates caused much shifting in the polls which Eberhardt and Daluege neck and neck in first round polling with Valtin a distant third, however Daluege consistently edge out Eberhardt in the second round albeit by two points. The closest race in decades. The Late Campaign In early January of 4202 Valtin received a much needed boost to his campaign with Urquhart dropping out of the race to endorse him, this was shortly followed by the Progress Democrats announcing the formation of an electoral alliance (Dorvish Initiative), and announced they would also endorse Valtin. At the Pragmatic Party conference Tirza Sommer, Minister for Justice and leader of the PP, launched a rant against the opposition parties. She branded Eberhardt 'dangerous', blamed her for the Haldor riots; attacked the PD's lacklustre campaign and the Presidents almost silence during his final term. She attacked the SNP over their 'shadowing' and their questioning of a --- ethnicity; she moved on to Valtin and Forwards! branding him 'Little Boy Forward!' which became one of the more memorable catchphrases in the campaign, with Forward! realising campaign material branding Valtin as 'Little Boy Dorvik'. As the campaign moved into its final stages with Valtin surging in the polls, and first and second within the margin of error who would be in the final round was anyone's guess. 73 | popular_vote1 = 11,890,591 | percentage1 = 19.75% | swing1 = 14.65% | image6 = | leader6 = Petra Kohl | leader_since6 = | party6 = Forwards! (Dorvik) | fraction6 = | last_election6 = 31, (DI 104) 6.25% | seats6 = 48 (DI 103) | seat_change6 = 17 | popular_vote6 = 5,706,947 | percentage6 = 9.48% | swing6 = 3.23% | image7 = | leader7 = Angela Gladstone | leader_since7 = | party7 = Progress Democrats | fraction7 = | last_election7 = 73, (DI 104) 13.87% | seats7 = 39 (DI 103) | seat_change7 = 34 | popular_vote7 = 4,614,879 | percentage7 = 7.66% | swing7 = 6.21% | image5 = | leader5 = Victoria Prinz | leader_since5 = | party5 = Sozialdemokratische Partei | fraction5 = | last_election5 = 75 (LA 174) 14.98% | seats5 = 50 (LA 141) | seat_change5 = 25 | popular_vote5 = 6,015,023 | percentage5 = 9.99% | swing5 = 4.99% | image3 = | leader3 = Tirza Sommer | leader_since3 = | party3 = Pragmatische Partei | fraction3 = | last_election3 = 85 (DZ 258) 16.93% | seats3 = 75 (DZ 175) | seat_change3 = 10 | popular_vote3 = 8,877,800 | percentage3 = 14.74% | swing3 = 2.19% | image2 = | leader2 = Katrina Klein | leader_since2 = | party2 = Grüne Liberale Partei | fraction2 = | last_election2 = 68 (LA 174) 13.56% | seats2 = 91 (LA 141) | seat_change2 = 23 | popular_vote2 = 10,696,129 | percentage2 = 17.76% | swing2 = 4.20% | image8 = | leader8 = Saphrax Franz zu Völksau | leader_since8 = | party8 = Dorvish Social Nationalist Party | fraction8 = | last_election8 = Defunct | seats8 = 32 | seat_change8 = Refounded | popular_vote8 = 3,953,584 | percentage8 = 6.57% | swing8 = 6.57% | image9 = | leader9 = Randolf Urquhart | leader_since9 = | party9 = Dorvische Allianz für Freiheit | fraction9 = | last_election9 = New (DI 104) | seats9 = 16 (DI 103) | seat_change9 = New | popular_vote9 = 1,968,592 | percentage9 = 3.27% | swing9 = 3.27% | image4 = | leader4 = TBD | leader_since4 = | party4 = Nationalliberale Partei | fraction4 = | last_election4 = New | seats4 = 54 | seat_change4 = New | popular_vote4 = 6,438,110 | percentage4 = 10.69% | swing4 = 10.69% | map = Composition of the Federal Assembly in terms of parties. ---- Composition of the Federal Assembly in terms of alliances. ---- Election results map. ---- Map showing Federal States' governments' composition. | title = Chancellor | posttitle = Elected Chancellor | before_election = Laurent Scherzinger | before_party = Dorvik First (Dorvik) | after_election = | after_party = |color1 = 000080 |color2 = 90EE90 |color3 = 9999FF |color4 = 4682B4 |color5 = FF0000 |color6 = 00BFFF |color7 = E6B800 |color8 = 003355 |color9 = FF4500 }} National Assembly Campaign Re-alignment of Dorvish Politics At the very beginning of the term a massive shift in Dorvish politics took place with the collapse of the United Right following the Konservative Union's suspension from the alliance. It followed the appointment of Laurent Scherzinger as leader of the KU and as Federal Chancellor, he was accused of 'right-wing rhetoric' and having an 'authoritarian style of leadership'. The Pragmatic Party announced they would continue to govern with the KU, splitting off to form Dorvik First, leaving the Progress Democrats without an alliance and the President almost powerless. Moving into the mid-term a change of leadership in the Centre Party led to the party's reform into Forwards! with Wu's son taking power under the name of Valtin von Traisheim, the party suspended its membership of The Orange Tree, sitting independently along with the PD. Political Comebacks Along with a re-alignment the term saw many older parties return under new leadership with the Dorvish Alliance for Freedom (formerly SL'47 3847); the National Liberal Party which had last contest an election in 3900, and the DSNP which had dissolved less than a decade earlier. Tight Contest With so many parties competing in the election experts said that a 'record choice' was available to voters however it caused some economists to worry about possible instability given that it would be near impossible for a two party government to form. Dorvik First and the newly formed Liberal Alliance were seen as the main contenders in the election at first polling tightly, however the DF managed to pull a five to six point lead over the later 36% to 30%. Following the formation of the Dorvish Initiative it quickly became a competitor with polls predicting a tight three-way contest. The Social Nationalist Party is also anticipated to again take up a portion of the Federal Assembly, often thought of as the fourth largest political force in Dorvik. Results Presidential Election Federal Assembly Category:Elections in Dorvik